The Nameless Six of Suna
by AleryaLeveilli
Summary: Six children without memories were rescued one night by Suna ninja. As time passes, they become loyal Suna Shinobi, but always wonder about their past. Will they find the answers they seek? NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, other pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I had this idea a few months ago and really thought it was unique. Just be patient with me here, there will be a lot of unanswered questions with this fic, and you won't find out all of the answers until the end. There is one thing I have done which I haven't seen anywhere else, I made the Yondaime Kazekage into a nice guy for this fic. Please read, enjoy and tell me what you think. Don't flame me if you don't like it, no one is making you read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, or I would have taken care of those plot holes by now!

* * *

There was an unusual commotion in the forests on the western edge of the Land of Rivers, close to the border they shared with the Land of Wind. The commotion was unusual because normally shinobi didn't operate in that sparsely populated land. Tonight was different. The four man squad had a mission, which was in the finishing stages.

"Did you find the leader, Tatsuya?" The squad leader, one of the top Jonin of Suna named Baki called out.

"I did, and took care of him. Looks like these slavers have raided other towns than just the ones we were informed about in Wind and Rivers."

Baki looked at where the other two members of his squad, a woman named Kokone and a man named Ichiro were dividing up the young ones the late slavers had taken. Kokone was going to return the Wind children to their homes while Ichiro had responsibility over the ones who came from Rivers. All were between the ages of eight and twelve, and appeared to have been treated decently. Baki turned back to his young subordinate. Tatsuya was the youngest member of the squad, having made Chunin last year. "What do you mean? Did you find more than were reported missing?"

"Come here and I'll show you." Baki followed Tatsuya past the bodies of the slain slavers and showed him another line of children. There were six of them and they were much younger than the others, and all looked to in between the ages of three and five. Two, a boy and girl, appeared to be related. They both had pale skin and delicate facial features, though the boy had dark brown hair and the girl had blue-black hair. There was one other girl, she had brown hair that reached past her shoulders and tan skin. The other three were boys. One had black hair and the biggest eyebrows Baki had ever seen on a child that young. One boy definitely stood out, with wild, spiky, bright blonde hair and three whisker-like birthmarks (or were they scars?) on each cheek. The last child had black hair that was pulled back into a top knot. All appeared to be sleeping.

"I've tried to wake them up, but my guess is that they are drugged," Tatsuya said. He pointed to the tags on each child's back, currently the only clue to their identities. The relatives had the words 'Sell to Kumogakure' written on theirs. The blonde boy and the boy with the topknot were tagged 'Sell to Iwagakure' and the brown haired girl and bushy-eyebrowed boy were labeled 'Highest Bidder.'

"I guess this means we can safely assume they aren't from Iwa or Kumo," Baki murmured, "They could be from Grass, Rain, Fire, or anywhere. Hopefully one of them can tell us their homeland and village."

"Let us hope that they are old enough to remember where their homes are and who their families are. Sometimes children this young don't," Tatsuya said. "I pray that the slavers didn't kill their families when they stole them, like they did with some of the families of the other children."

Baki nodded in agreement and they began to gather up the sleeping children. The little girl with blue-black hair was the hardest to pick up. Her brown haired relative (was he her brother?) wouldn't release her fine, though dirty, pink kimono, even in his sleep, and she was attached to the shirt of the blonde boy. Baki ended up having to pick all three of them up so they could move them over to the main portion of the campsite. Once the six children had been transferred, they explained what they had found to the other members of the team.

One of the other captives, a girl almost eleven, spoke up. "They made them sleep because they wouldn't stop crying. We don't know their names or where they are from. They were brought to the slavers about five days ago."

Ichiro, the poison specialist, gave the small ones an antidote to help them overcome the effects of the sleeping potion. The brown haired boy was the first to wake up. He ended up giving them quite a start when he opened his eyes. They were a pale bluish-purple, almost white, with no pupil. He turned to the little girl he had held on to. "Imoutochan, are you okay? Wake up!"

"Your sister is still asleep," Kokone gently told the small boy, trying to help calm him. "Don't worry, she'll wake up soon. We are shinobi from Sunagakure and have rescued you from the slavers that have held you, your sister, and your friends. Where are you from?"

The boy scrunched his forehead, obviously thinking hard. "I don't know."

Baki sighed and asked, "What is your name?"

Now the child looked scared, "I don't know! I don't remember! All I know is that I need to protect my imoutochan. Where is the red-eyed man?"

"Red-eyed man?"

"He grabbed her and me, saying we needed to go. That's all I know!" The boy began to cry, obviously upset by their questions.

_ The boy doesn't remember his own name? This is not natural. What about the others? If they don't remember either, we may have to take them back to Suna with us,_ Baki thought. _Our orders were to eliminate the slavers and return the children to their home villages. But these children don't know where they come from, and the other children don't know either. They'll have to return with us to Suna. Hopefully, time is all they need to remember, or the Kazekage has heard more about other missing children._

One after another, the other children woke up. Like the first, none of them had any memory of who they were or where they came from. Curiously, only the brown haired boy seemed to have knowledge of a red-eyed man. After the final child awoke, the boy with the bushy-eyebrows, Baki had come to the conclusion that these children had probably had their memories erased by means of a genjutsu, a powerful one. _Only back in Suna do we have the expertise needed to break it, but can we break the genjutsu without destroying their minds?_

"Little ones," Baki said, "We want to take you to our home Sunagakure no Sato. Hopefully when we arrive, we can discover the information we need to return you to your families."

The blonde boy, who had startling blue eyes, looked at him. "Do you promise?" The little girl with blue-black hair and the same disturbingly pale eyes as her brother, was clutching his hand.

"I promise. If we can't find them, we will find you families in Suna."

"Please don't separate us," the pale-eyed girl whispered, holdong her friend's and brother's hands.

"We won't," Tatsuya assured the six kids.

Baki turned to Kokone and Ichiro, "You know what to do with your charges. Once they are all safely home, return to Suna. Tatsuya and I will take these small ones to Suna and report to the Kazekage. Hopefully he may have heard something about these little ones."

"Can I have some water, please?" the brown haired girl, with matching brown eyes asked Baki, tugging on his trouser leg.

"Sure. Tatsuya, give them some water and food," Baki called out. "We'll head back to Suna when the sun rises."

The trip back took a while, mainly because of the pace of the little ones. They were so small and all needed naps during the day. Baki and Tatsuya ended up making Suna Bushins to carry the children to the village. Two days later, they finally arrived at the village walls.

"Baki, Tatsuya," Kameko, one of the guards greeted them, "I see you have picked up some strays."

"These children have no idea where they are from or what their names are. They were taken separately from the others we were hired to rescue," Baki explained the presence of the children. "We were hoping the Kazekage would have heard some information about them while we were away."

She nodded in understanding, looking at the six children. _My heavens, they are so young. No wonder why they don't remember their home. They are so cute at that age._

Baki led the way to the Kazekage's office building, the six children following him like ducklings following their mother. Tatsuya brought up the rear, making sure that none strayed.

It didn't take long for them to be admitted to see the Yondaime Kazekage. Sabaku Masa had been granted the title during the Third Shinobi War after the disappearance of the Sandaime Kazekage. When his youngest son, Gaara, was born, the village elders forced him to seal the Ichibi no Shukaku into the child to create Suna's third Jinchuriki. Masa's beloved wife, Karura, had been seriously ill when she gave birth, and as a result of her illness, had volunteered to become the necessary sacrifice so their three children wouldn't be orphaned. The bad part was that Chiyo, a highly respected elder, wasn't skilled enough in fuuinjutsu to correctly make Gaara's seal. Little Gaara was unable to sleep and constantly hearing Shukaku's voice. After he had executed the elders who forced this on his son, the Kazekage had begun researching seals, hoping to find a way to reinforce Gaara's seal and preserve his child's sanity. Despite his public aloofness, he was a devoted father to five-year-old Temari, four-year-old Kankuro, and three-year-old Gaara. When he was unable to spend time with his children, he had his brother-in-law Yashamaru watch the children.

"How was the mission, Baki?"

"It was successful, Kazekage-sama, but we ran into something unexpected at the end. There were more children there than we were originally informed."

"Really? Did you also return them to their homes?"

Tatsuya spoke up, showing the six children, "They cannot remember where they come from, Kazekage-sama, or their names. We suspect a strong genjutsu was used to erase their memories."

The Kazekage's eyebrows rose in astonishment as he saw the six. _The two pale-eyed children may have a dojutsu,_ he mused, and then saw the whisker marks on the blonde boy. He immediately knew what that meant. _That boy is a Jinchuriki as well. He appears to be unaware of the fact. That must mean his seal is better made than Gaara's. They must be from a Hidden Village, but I haven't heard anything about a missing Jinchuriki. Of course, any village would be smart enough to not display weakness like admitting that a Jinchuriki, along with five other children disappeared from within their borders. If the children's memories were erased using a genjutsu, we can't remove it permanently damaging their minds. We could attempt when they are older, but until we do, we have no clue where they came from. I know Konoha has two clans with dojutsus, Kiri has two, and rumor says that Ame has one as well. Konoha has never created a Jinchuriki, so I've heard, and I don't know what their dojutsus look like. They all covered their eyes during the war so we wouldn't steal the eyes from the corpses and learn their secrets._

"Are you hungry?" he asked the children, "It's almost lunchtime."

The pale-eyed girl shrank behind the pale-eyed boy and the blonde boy. "You're scaring her," the blonde boy accused the Kazekage. "Why are you covering you face like that?"

The Kazekage laughed, "To protect it from the sun and the sand, young one. It is a common practice in this village." He quickly removed his hat and veil. "Is that better?" he asked the little girl. She shyly nodded. "I have a little girl of my own who is a little older than you. Would you like to meet her? I know she would love to make some new friends. I also have two little boys who are around your age as well."

"It's fun to make new friends, Hime," the blonde boy told the little girl. "Besides, I can hear your tummy rumbling. I know you're hungry."

"Why did you call her Hime?" the Kazekage asked.

"Because she's pretty and wearing a pretty kimono like a princess would. Hime fits her."

The girl blushed at the praise and the Kazekage smiled at the little boy's words. He looked at the others, "Are you hungry as well?" They all nodded. The Kazekage rang for an attendant to bring lunch for all of them and observed the children. It was obvious that some of them had received some ninja training, meaning they were definitely from a Hidden Village, but he couldn't tell which one. Not a single child wore a village symbol or a recognizable clan crest.

Once they were done eating, the six children were escorted to the bathrooms so they could wash up. They all quickly finished and piled together in a corner of the Kazekage's office to take a nap.

"What will we do with them?" Baki asked.

"Give them a home," the Kazekage replied. "There is a reason why we were the ones to rescue these children. I'm sure we can find families willing to take them in and raise them as one of their own."

"I do not think it would be a good idea to separate them," Tatsuya blurted out. The Chunin quickly explained his outburst. "In the absence of memories, these six have created very strong bonds in a short period of time. It would do more harm than good to split them up in my opinion."

"But who would be willing to take in six orphans?" the Kazekage asked.

"I would." The voice surprised everyone in the room. The three men had been so focused on their conversation that they had failed to notice the arrival of Chiyo-baasama. The old lady was staring at the six small forms with a tenderness that most everyone in Suna believed didn't exist in the old puppeteer.

"You would, Chiyo-sama?" the Kazekage repeated. "But what if these children come from Konoha?"

"If Konoha doesn't want them, I will take them. Perhaps through these small ones, I can find redemption and not make the same mistakes that I made with my beloved grandson Sasori." All present nodded in understanding. Sasori had deserted from the village seven years earlier, breaking Chiyo's heart. She blamed herself for his defection, having raised him after the death of his parents during the Shinobi Wars.

"The blonde boy is a Jinchuriki, but I doubt he is aware of the fact," the Kazekage informed the old woman.

"But he is capable of sleep, proving he was created by a true master. Hopefully, over time we will learn what demon he holds," Chiyo murmured. "Perhaps by studying this child's seal, we can learn how to adjust Gaara's so he can sleep as well."

"You still will take them?"

"Yes, I will. Do not worry about me. There are still plenty of years left in this bag of bones. If they chose, they will be loyal Suna shinobi. I will raise them as my own grandchildren."

The Kazekage nodded, "Perhaps once they are settled in, I will introduce them to my children. I will still try and find their true home, but until them, you will care for them."

Chiyo nodded in understanding as she sat down to wait for her six new grand babies to wake up.

* * *

A/N, take two: I loved Old Lady Chiyo in Shippuden and really wanted to make her a major character in one of my stories. If you can guess which ones the Nameless Six are, you will get cookies! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. Now we return to Konoha, and see what is happening there. Warning, political drama and junk ahead, so be prepared. If you hate this story, you don't need to tell me. Please read enjoy, review if you wish, but just don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I own everything that you don't recognize, meaning I own nothing to do with Naruto.

* * *

Three ANBU, Wolf, Eagle, and Leopard made their report to the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama, there is no sign of the six children. We have no leads," Wolf reported, with no emotion in his voice.

Eagle, the only woman on the squad, was obviously trying not to cry. Her shoulders were shaking and you could hear sniffling.

The Professor, as he was nicknamed, gave the woman a kind smile. "You can remove your masks if you wish. Here, Rin, it is okay to cry," handing her a handkerchief.

Eagle removed her mask to reveal a young, pretty seventeen-year-old with brown hair, brown eyes, and square purple clan markings on her cheeks. Wolf also removed his, revealing a masked young man with wild silver hair and one eye covered. He gently placed his arm around the woman's shoulders, trying to comfort her. Leopard pulled off his mask to reveal a Hyuuga male of the Branch house who was older than his two squad mates. His eyes showed even more pain than the two standing next to him. Hatake Kakashi and his new wife, Norita Rin, had lost the boy they had finally adopted, their sensei's son, Namikaze Naruto. Hyuuga Hizashi's son, Neji, and niece, the Hyuuga clan heiress, Hinata, had also disappeared the same night as Naruto. Three other children were also missing, the Nara clan heir, Shikamaru, the daughter of weapon master and maker Shimoto Kenji, Tenten, and the son of widowed Tanaka Kaede, Lee. The loss of the last Namikaze, the Hyuuga heiress and her hogosha (protector), and the Nara clan heir was devastating to Konoha. Even worse, Hiashi and Hizashi had managed to delay Neji from receiving the Caged Bird seal, so when the boy had disappeared, he was still unsealed. That had caused an uproar among the Hyuuga clan elders and Hiashi had almost lost his position as clan head. Losing Naruto was the biggest blow of all. In addition to being the last of the Namikaze clan, he was also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the Bijuu. Kakashi, Rin, and Hizashi had been out searching for almost two months since the night of the disappearances, but had nothing to show for it.

"Should we inform our allies of the loss?" Kakashi asked, still trying to comfort the now-sobbing Rin.

"No, it will make us seem weak. We cannot afford to let any of our enemies find out that we have lost six children with the potential to become powerful shinobi. It would be even worse if they were to hear that two of them are unsealed Hyuuga and a Jinchuriki who is also a Namikaze? With Orochimaru's recent defection, I'm not sure who we can trust with that information. All I know is we cannot let it become known outside of the village. I will get word to Jiraiya to keep his eyes and ears open for anything that could be the six missing children." It pained the Sandaime to say those words, but they were true. They couldn't afford to let their enemies know of the loss. Iwa and Kumo would be all over it. The Sandaime couldn't afford the risk. The village was still trying to recover from the Kyuubi's attack three years earlier.

"Are we just going to give up looking for them?" Hizashi demanded. "I lost my wife last year, I refuse to lose Neji as well!"

"No, we aren't giving up. We'll continue to look, but we'll be subtle about it. If we hear any rumors that could be our missing young ones, you three will be the first I dispatch to check them out. Understand?"

The three nodded. They didn't like it, but knew the Sandaime had a point. Deception was part of a shinobi's lifestyle, and right now Konoha desperately needed to maintain an illusion of strength.

"Bring in Hyuuga Hiashi and Hitomi, Nara Shikaku and Yoshino, Shimoto Kenji and Tama, and Tanaka Kaede. I will inform them personally."

"Hitomi is still of delicate health," Rin spoke up, "She is having difficulties with this pregnancy and now with Hinata's disappearance..." The medic trailed off. "I am afraid that she will lose this child."

"Then I will go the Hyuuga compound and inform them there. I do not want to put her in any more danger," the Sandaime replied.

Just then, Uchiha Fugaku walked in. The Uchiha clan head blatantly ignored the Hatake couple and Hizashi. Ever since the death of Uchiha Obito, all of the Uchiha clan had ignored and tried to deride Hatake Kakashi for his possession of Obito's Sharingan eye and Norita Rin for performing the transplant. He was the main opponent when Kakashi and Rin went through the process of adopting Naruto. It was thanks to the friendship between Hitomi and Rin and the debt that the Hyuuga felt toward the two (Thanks to when Rin saved Hitomi's life when Hinata was born) that the adoption managed to go through.

"Did you forget we had an appointment, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked.

"It's not until tomorrow," the Sandaime replied, "I am in the process of receiving a mission report for an S-ranked mission."

"Oh, yes. It is incredible, how the Hyuuga heiress and her hogosha managed to disappear right under their all-seeing eyes. Not to mention how the Copy Ninja with his stolen Sharingan lost the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki."

Hizashi glared at the man. Uchiha clan head and commander of the military police or not, if the man didn't shut up, he was going to give him a Juuken to the head or voice box. "Hold your tongue, Uchiha. Have you ever experienced the pain of losing a child? My Neji is just as precious to me as your Itachi is to you. Even more so. You still have Mikoto and Sasuke, my Megumi died last year. Neji was all I had left of her. Can you imagine the pain my brother and sister-in-law are going through? One child gone, and it appears that they may lose another before it draws breath."

"Naruto is precious to me," Rin said, staring defiantly at the Uchiha clan head. "He wasn't just a piece of my beloved sensei and neechan, he was Naruto. He is a such a sweet boy, with a ready smile and willing to give you a hug whenever you need one. I am not the woman who birthed him, but I consider him to be my son."

"I feel the same way," Kakashi added, trying not to antagonize the man. He felt in debt to the clan because of Obito, but that didn't mean he had to like them, They had disowned Obito posthumously for his gift to Kakashi, and that remained a source of contention between the Uchiha and the Hatake.

"I still say that I was right to oppose your adoption of that boy. Thanks to your incompetence, we have lost the Yondaime's son and the Kyuubi's power."

"And you are one of the people who wanted Naruto put to death," Hizashi retorted. "All you care about is the lost power. They are missing a child. As am I. We weren't searching for two months because we lost powerful prospective shinobi, it was because six families are incomplete without their children."

Fugaku didn't reply to Hizashi's statement. He just turned to the door and said toward the Sandaime's direction, "Well, I will see you tomorrow, Hokage-sama. Hopefully no more children will go missing in the meantime." He swept out of the office.

"Hokage-sama, you are aware of my clan's suspicions," Hizashi spoke up once the privacy seals were reactivated. "A Sharingan user is the only one who could get past our clan's sentries. We keep saying that this is a disappearance, but most are convinced that this is a kidnapping."

"Hizashi is right," Kakashi added, "There are too many coincidences. Neji and Hinata disappear while they are playing outside, and Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee all vanished from the park within half an hour of each other. This feels like a kidnapping, but who were the targets and were some merely an opportunity? I am not accusing anyone in Konoha, but Hizashi is suspicious of the Uchiha clan."

"With good reason," Hizashi replied, "They despise both the Hyuuga and Namikaze, and are not on good terms with the Nara. They tried to blacklist Shimoto Kenji's shop in the past year because he will not share his weapon making secrets with them."

Sarutobi sighed, "I understand your suspicions, Hizashi, but we don't have any concrete proof of anything, even a kidnapping. I can't make any unfounded accusations without turning the village against itself. I will, however, inform the entire council of Naruto's true heritage if we find him, so that he will return home to a village that doesn't desire his death."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Rin whispered, gratitude evident in her voice. The three were dismissed and made their ways to their respective homes. Once at the apartment they shared, Rin went straight to the room which had a small toddler's bed and a multitude of toys. On the wall were a few framed pictures. One was of the newborn Naruto in the arms of his parents, another was of baby Naruto being held by his godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the final one had been taken on Naruto's third birthday. He was with Kakashi and Rin, celebrating both his birthday and adoption. Rin sat down on the bed and began crying her heart out.

Kakashi was next to her in an instant, letting her cry into his shoulder. He shed tears of his own, giving into his own grief. The two stayed like that for hours, mourning the loss of their child.

Finally, Rin raised her head and met her husband's eye. "I won't give up on Naruto, but I want our own in time. That way Naruto will have a mother, father, and siblings waiting for him."

Kakashi nodded, "When we see him, he will know that there is a place where he is wanted and loved. He will know that no matter what, we have a home for him."

"Thank you, Kakashi, for not saying 'if.'"

* * *

A/N, take two: Konoha isn't having an easy time, are they? It seems like I am giving even more questions, but be patient, everything will be answered in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update! Work has been insane, and going to my parents over Halloween didn't help either. To answer a reviewer, about the name of Lee's mom, Tanaka is her maiden name. In Taiwan, the women keep their maiden names after they are married, and I did it this way as a little nod to the culture that I also belong to, not just the American one I grew up in. Here is my next chapter, please read, enjoy and review if you like it! Just don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, just this plotline!

* * *

"Hey, Nameless ones, what are you doing here?" A boy jeered at the six children. He then turned away from them, only to find himself face to face with three furious children.

"What did you call our friends?" A fuming eleven-year-old Temari demanded.

"Nameless ones, because they don't have names. No family names and no given names either."

"Even if we do not have proper names, we do go by something other than Nameless," A brown haired, pale eyed boy of the group told the child. "We have a family, each other and Chiyo-baachan. Keep your mouth shut, you appear to be more intelligent that way. Just so you know, I am called Rai."

"I am his sister, Kiri," the blue-black haired, pale eyed girl said. She was holding the hand of the blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

"Though I call her Hime," The blonde added with a grin. "Chiyo-baachan calls me Kaze, because I am unpredictable and uncontrollable, like the wind."

"I am called Kaiko, because I like fire," the brown haired, brown eyed girl told the assembling crowd of students.

"I am Kage, because I am good with stealth," The younger of the two black haired boys introduced himself. Kage never revealed that he could manipulate his shadow to a small degree. He was by far the most intelligent of the Nameless Six.

"Chiyo-baachan calls me Iwa, because I am very determined and am stubborn like a rock. I also go by Bushy Brow, thanks to Kaze," The black haired boy with the big eyebrows introduced himself.

"Hey, it fits," Kaze replied with a grin.

Kankuro stared at the students, "Man, do you guys have to attract a crowd every time you go somewhere?"

"Not our fault," Kaiko pointed out, "You try being a novelty."

"And it doesn't help that we look so distinctive," Rai added, "Like mine and Kiri's eyes, or Kaze's hair. We stand out for miles. It is obvious that we weren't born in Sunagakure."

"Even though you weren't born here, Suna is a much your home as it is ours," red-haired Gaara said, standing next to his two best friends, Kaze and Kiri. "You are also my family, like cousins."

"Exactly. We feel the same, Gaara," Kiri replied, giving him a smile. The other new students had backed away when they recognized the Shukaku's Jinchuriki. Their parents had warned him that he was dangerous.

A teacher came into the yard. "So, this is where all of the students are. Come inside, class should have started five minutes ago. I am Ayame-sensei, and I will be teaching the new class." The students filed off to their various classrooms, while the new students followed Ayame-sensei. Temari, Kage, and Kankuro sat at the same desk. Gaara, Kaze, and Kiri also sat together, as did Rai, Kaiko, and Iwa. The other students tried to stay away from the group of nine, but mainly Gaara.

Kaze and Kiri could tell from their friends face that the other children's fear hurt Gaara. "It's okay, Gaara, it's not you they are scared of. It's Shukaku," Kiri whispered. "They don't know you."

Kaze followed Kiri's example in trying to cheer their friend up. "Yeah, they're just a bunch of 'fraidy cats and spineless wimps for letting others tell them who they should and shouldn't be friends with. Don't worry about them, we know different. Do does Temari, Kankuro, Kage, Rai, Kaiko, Iwa, Baki-sensei, Chiyo-baachan, your otousan, and your Yashamaru-jisan. We don't care about Shukaku-baka, because we know Gaara."

Gaara gave a slight smile to Kaze and Kiri, grateful for their words. Gaara was actually a very shy and quiet child, much like Kiri, but Kaze had managed to pull both of them out of their shells. The three were rarely apart, and when they were, Gaara stayed by his siblings while Kiri stayed with Rai. When Temari had asked him about why he was so close to Kaze and Kiri, Gaara had replied, "They make me feel happy, and that I'm not the monster that the other children think I am."

The first day of class went well though the Nameless Six (as they were called) were bored out of their minds. Chiyo-baachan had begun teaching them basic ninja skills within a year of taking them in. She told them that it was obvious that Rai, Kiri, Kaze, and Kage had received shinobi training before, mostly in taijutsu. Not a single child was interested in Chiyo's specialty, puppets, but Kaiko was showing promise with marksmanship. Iwa was an interesting case. He had a rare condition involving his chakra coils that made it impossible for him to mold chakra. Iwa was still determined to determined to become a shinobi like his friends, so he focused hid studies exclusively on taijutsu and kenjutsu.

At the end of the day, Baki met the nine children outside of the Academy. He was assigned to tutor Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, and the Six had been invited by the Sabaku siblings. Baki didn't mind. Since he had rescued the children, he felt it appropriate to check up on their progress. He was a stern and demanding teacher, but Kaze could get him to crack a smile with his antics. He would never say this out loud, but the Suna Jonin was impressed by the talent possessed by the group. As the afternoon passed, he assisted all of them as needed.

Kage began playing with his shadow, managing to stop Kankuro long enough for Temari to send him flying with one of her wind jutsus. Kaiko was flinging kunai and shuriken at Gaara, trying to penetrate his sand shield. Rai and Iwa were double teaming against Kaze and Kiri in a taijutsu spar, and Baki had honestly no idea who would win.

While Kankuro was chewing out Kage and Temari, Yashamaru approached Baki. "The Kazekage is in a meeting which is running late with the village elders. Chiyo-baasama is there as well. I was asked to retrieve the children and let them spend the night at my home. They don't know when they will be out. I have dinner cooking right now." Yashamaru's eyes traveled over the training area. "They are all turning out to be remarkable shinobi."

Baki nodded in agreement. "These nine children are the future of Suna. It think that is a good thing. It was a great day when we found the Nameless Six five years ago and brought them back here. They should be finished in a hour's time. You are welcome to watch and observe."

"Thank you," Yashamaru replied and sat down on the sidelines to observe the children's training. He was a medic by training, but still an accomplished ninja, having served for a time in the Suna ANBU.

Once Baki had dismissed the nine, Yashamaru stood up and called out to the children, "The Kazekage and Chiyo-baasama are in a meeting that is running late, so they asked that I feed you dinner and let you sleep over at my home."

"Thanks, Yashamaru-san!" Kaiko called out from as she picked up the final kunai and shuriken she had been using.

Kiri asked, "Yashamaru-san, after dinner, could you show me some more medical ninjutsu?"

He gave the little pale eyed girl a smile, "Sure, Kiri-chan. You want to be a medic?"

"I would, just so I could help my friends and family," Kiri replied, blushing a bit. "Chiyo-baachan says that I have excellent chakra control, which any good medic needs. She's been teaching me about herbs so I can make healing creams and poisons."

"She is very good at that," Yashamaru replied, "Learn all you can from her, Kiri. Is she teaching all of you?"

"Yes, but Kiri is by far the best at them," Rai replied, giving his little sister a smile. Actually, they were half-siblings. When she took them in, Chiyo had run a genetics test to determine how Rai and Kiri were related. She had discovered that Rai and Kiri had the same father, but different mothers. They didn't care, and always called each other brother and sister.

"Yashamaru-jisan, what are we having for dinner?" Gaara asked.

"Curry, don't worry, Rai, I didn't make it too spicy."

"Any dessert?" Temari asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies," he replied, to the cheers of the nine kids. The group followed him through the streets of Suna, ignoring and trying to hide Gaara from the villagers. Kiri held his hand and Kaze's, while Temari walked on Gaara's other side, sending glares at everyone who looked at her little brother the wrong way.

Kage murmured, "This is so stupid. Can't those people see that Gaara isn't a huge sand tanuki? Gaara and Shukaku are two different souls sharing the same body."

"They are scared of him, but I am, too. He keeps saying that he wants blood," Gaara whispered. "He is angry that I won't give it to him."

"It will be fine, Gaara-kun," Kaiko replied, ruffling his hair. "Just tell Shukaku that you need to become a ninja first."

"He says it takes too long for me to grow up. He wants blood now."

"Well, he can't get it now," Kaze replied, "So tell him to shut up and ignore him." Gaara nodded and didn't say anymore.

After they had eaten dinner, the nine children began to play and do their homework while Yashamaru baked the cookies and demonstrated the Mystic Palm jutsu to Kiri.

"So, you can use chakra to help close wounds and revive people? Can you also use it to set a broken bone, like when Kaiko broke her wrist last year?" Kiri asked, intrigued by the uses of the jutsu.

Yashamaru gave her a small smile, "Yes, but it depends on where the bone is. Sometimes, it is easier and less painful if you do it other ways."

The little girl nodded, "Okay. I can help everyone if I am a medic. I just won't need to heals Gaara because his sand protects him, or Kaze because he heals so quickly."

"But I can still get hurt, unlike Gaara," Kaze replied, "So you might need to heal me a little bit, Hime." He gave her a smile, which she returned with a slight blush. "Are you okay, Hime? Your face is red. Did you forget to put on sunscreen?"

"No, I'm okay, Kaze. Let's go play a game."

Yashamaru sighed at Kaze's cluelessness. _Kiri appears to have a crush on her best friend. When is the Kazekage going to reveal that Kaze is also a monster? Did he steal his mother's life when he was born like Gaara_ _stole my sister's life? What is wrong with these children? They are not scared of Gaara, and have no problem being close to him. Does the Shukaku have them bewitched? Or maybe it is the other unknown demon that Kaze holds? Suna must be rid of these monsters. _He then left to check on the cookies and take them out of the oven.

Once the children began to drop off and fall asleep, Yashamaru moved them on to futons set up in two different rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. Finally, only Kaze and Gaara were still awake. The two boys were outside, picking out what constellations they could with the light of the full moon shining brightly over them.

The two boys were startled when Gaara's sand abruptly reacted, covering the two of them protectively. Kaze peered around the edge of the sand shield and saw a man with his head covered by a turban flinging kunai and shuriken at him. "Die, demon scum!"

"Gaara isn't a demon!" Kaze yelled.

The man began to run at him and Gaara's sand violently reacted, encasing and crushing him. Gaara was staring at the cocoon of sand with wide, frightened eyes. "Let him go!" Gaara yelled, and the sand obeyed.

What the boys saw shocked them. Their attacker was Yashamaru! "Why, jisan?" Gaara gasped.

"To destroy the two monsters of Suna. You, who killed my sister as she gave you life. Kaze, you are one as well. We took you and the other abandoned ones in after we killed those slavers. Would your friends still stand by you if they knew that you are a demon like Gaara? Would little innocent Kiri still love you if she knew? Or, would you kill her, like how Gaara killed my sister who loved him as well?"

"What do you mean?" Kaze demanded.

"The whisker marks on your cheeks and your fast healing ability are all signs that you are a demon!"

"We aren't demons! Gaara didn't kill his mother, she died! And I won't hurt my friends or family, especially Kiri!" Kaze began to run at Yashamaru in his rage. Gaara chased after his friend, to try to keep him from doing something stupid.

Yashamaru began to laugh as he opened his vest to reveal explosive notes pasted to his body. "Farewell, demons. May you never bother Suna or take another life again!"

The explosion was heard throughout Suna. It also woke the seven sleeping children. Kiri was the first on the scene and screamed when she saw Gaara protected by his sand shield, and Kaze flung back against the balcony rail, bleeding. "Kaze! Gaara! Someone, help!"

* * *

A/n, take two: EVIL CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! Just so you can keep track with the names:

Kaze = Naruto

Kiri = Hinata

Kage = Shikamaru

Rai = Neji

Kaiko = Tenten

Iwa = Lee

Shikamaru can move his shadow a bit, because he was trained a little before he was kidnapped, and he subconsciously remembers how to do it, but he won't rely on it the was he does in canon. Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Turkey day this week, and then I get to go work on black Friday and laugh my head off at all of the crazy people who line up outside at four am. Here is my next chapter! Read, enjoy, review, just don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, just a Hinata jacket and Naruto plushie.

* * *

The Kazekage and Chiyo ran into the hospital. Temari had been the only child to keep their head after the explosion and sent Kankuro to get them. ANBU had shown up and taken both Gaara and Kaze to the hospital. Kiri couldn't stop crying, Rai kept trying to comfort his sister, and Kaiko, Iwa and Kage were in shock. Kankuro was as well, but he had managed to explain that there had been an explosion of some sort and that both Kaze and Gaara were caught in it.

Once inside the emergency room, the Kazekage saw Gaara sitting on a bed, appearing to be unharmed. "Gaara, are you okay?" The boy raised his head, and Masa gasped when he saw the dead look in his son's blue-green eyes and the kanji for love carved into his forehead above his left eye. "Son, what happened to you?"

"Father, did I kill Mother because I am a demon?"

"What?"

"Did I kill Mother because I am a demon?"

"Who told you that pack of lies?" Masa demanded, slowly moving towards his son. He didn't want to startle or scare Gaara right now.

"Yashamaru. He said that I am a demon who killed Mother because she loved me. He also said that Kaze is one as well. He told us that one day Kaze will kill Kiri because he is a demon and she loves him."

Masa sat down on the bed next to his son. "Gaara, what Yashamaru told you was a lie. Your mother, Karura, was very sick when she gave birth to you. The village council was forcing me to seal Shukaku in you and turn you into a Jinchuriki. A sacrifice was needed for the sealing ceremony and your mother volunteered, because she knew that she wouldn't survive giving birth to you. Sometimes death happens and there is nothing you can do to prevent it. Your mother's death was like that."

"What about Kaze?"

"Kaze is a Jinchuriki as well, though I do not know what demon he holds. Gaara, remember this. Jinchuriki hold and imprison demons, they themselves aren't demons. About what else he said, do you really believe that Kaze could kill Kiri?"

Gaara shook his head, "No. He would kill himself first."

"Right. Jinchuriki aren't the demons they hold. The demon Kaze holds might want to kill Kiri, but Kaze never will and the demon can't make him. You didn't kill your mother."

"But, Father, my sand crushed Yashamaru and the monster liked it," Gaara informed his father, tears starting to streak down the boy's cheeks.

"Did you? Gaara, you are sad about what happened, meaning you regret what happened. Your actions saved your life and Kaze's as well. You aren't Shukaku, Gaara, because you feel remorse for what happened. Yashamaru was wrong about both you and Kaze. You contain Shukaku, you are not Shukaku. Kaze hold a demon, but he isn't the demon as well. Do you believe me?"

Gaara stared at his father for a long moment, and then finally nodded. Masa gave his son a hug, and Gaara began to cry on his father's shoulder. Chiyo cam over, followed by the other children, who she had finally calmed down. Little pale-eyed Kiri was clutching Chiyo's robe, eyes still swollen and red from crying. Temari and Kankuro rushed over to embrace their brother as well.

"Gaara-kun, are you okay?" Kiri asked once the Sabaku family had let go of their youngest member.

He nodded at his friends, and Kaiko, Rai, and Iwa gave him another hug. Kage punched him playfully on the shoulder, saying, "You are practically indestructible Gaara. Remind me not to attack you anytime soon. It would be too troublesome."

One of the doctors came out of the trauma room where they had been treating Kaze. "Chiyo-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I have news of the child called Kaze."

"Is h-h-he going to be okay?" Kiri asked, stuttering in fear.

"His injuries are serious, but not fatal. There is only one injury that will take some time to heal. One of his lower vertebra was dislocated slightly when he was blown back and landed from the explosion. We managed to move it back into place, but the area will take some time to recover from the trauma."

"Is there any nerve damage?"

"There doesn't appear to be any. His healing factor has probably made sure of that. He will most likely have feel function and feeling in his lower limbs, but don't be surprised if for a week or two he is having some trouble. He also has a concussion, some inner ear damage, whiplash, and some broken bones."

"Can we see him?" Kaiko asked.

"We have moved him to a regular room and he is now awake. However, only Chiyo-sama can see him tonight. The rest of you will be allowed to see him tomorrow."

"Can at least Kiri come with me? She and Kaze are very close and she was the first one to find him and Gaara," Chiyo whispered. "I doubt the poor girl will be able to sleep tonight until she sees that Kaze is okay."

The doctor looked at Kiri, her little hands still clutching Chiyo's robe, her slight trembling form, and her wide, frightened pale eyes. Deciding to ignore the hospital rules, he nodded. A nurse led Chiyo and Kiri to the room where Kaze was resting.

As they walked in, Kaze saw them and turned his head away from the door. "Go away." His voice sounded lifeless and dead.

"Kaze, what's wrong?" Chiyo asked.

"You need to stay away from me," Kaze replied, still refusing to look at them.

"Why Kaze?" Kiri pleaded, tears starting to form at Kaze's brush off.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't! I'm a demon, Kiri! Demons kill those who love them, or anyone else who gets in the way. I want you to stay safe which means that you need to stay away from me!"

Chiyo was shocked, "Who told you that, Kaze?"

"Some of it Yashamaru told me before he tried to blow me and Gaara up. The rest I heard from after I blacked out. I heard him, Baachan! He kept saying that he was going to get out of this cage again, and when he did, he was going to kill me, my family, and was going to finish destroying my home. It was awful!"

"What did the demon look like?"

"I don't remember. All I remember seeing was red, water, and many tails."

"Did he identify himself?"

"No, he didn't say who he was. I don't want him to hurt anyone, especially my friends, so I need to stay away from him."

Chiyo was about to say something when she noticed Kiri walk over to Kaze and slap him soundly across the face. "You're wrong," Kiri whispered. "You aren't anymore of a demon than Gaara is. What do we always tell him when he starts feeling sad? Gaara holds a demon, he isn't the demon. If you contain a demon, you definitely aren't a demon. You are scared of the demon getting loose and hurting all of us? So don't let him get out. You can sleep, your seal must be stronger than Gaara's, so the demon can't get loose. He was probably trying to scare you."

"He succeeded. Now I know why Gaara is so scared of Shukaku."

"Why are you scared? You are Kaze, who was brave enough to climb on the Academy roof during our first week. You are also the one who would rather hurt himself than see your friends get hurt." She took a deep breath and continued, "Look at me, Kaze." The boy slowly turned his head to look at her. "I know I am safest with you, because I know you and trust you, even if you do contain a demon. I don't believe a word of what Yashamaru or that youkai-baka told you. You couldn't intentionally hurt me, any more than Rai could. Believe me, Kaze, and not what you were told."

"She is right, Kaze," Chiyo said, "You are different from your demon. You are my little Kaze, and I know that you aren't a demon. I've seen demons in human form, and trust me, you aren't one."

Tears began flowing from Kaze's deep blue eyes. Kiri began crying again and she ran over and gave him a hug. Chiyo let the two children weep together. After an hour had passed, the doctor came in. "Chiyo-sama, it is time to leave."

Chiyo nodded and turned to get Kiri. She had to stifle a laugh when she realized that the two had fallen asleep, arms wrapped around each other (or just one in Kaze's case, since the other had a cast on it). _They look so cute together._ Chiyo found herself wishing for a camera to capture the touching scene. Kiri's head was resting on Kaze's shoulder while he had his head nuzzled into her hair. "Can she stay here? I don't want to leave Kaze alone, and I doubt I could get Kiri to release him."

The doctor looked at the two sleeping eight-year-olds and nodded. "That is a good idea. Someone he trusted tried to kill him tonight, so leaving the little girl here would help him. I'll get some additional blankets for them."

Chiyo tucked the children in and gave them both kisses on their foreheads. Kaze responded by snuggling closer to Kiri, a small smile on his face. "Sleep well, my little ones, and may the spirits of our ancestors watch over and protect you."

She left them and noticed the two Suna ANBU watching over the room. "Let me know when they wake."

"Yes, Chiyo-baasama," they replied.

She walked to the waiting room and saw her other four grandchildren waiting for her. "How is Kaze?" Iwa asked.

"He needs to stay here tonight, and maybe for a few more days. He was pretty badly hurt," she informed them. "Kiri will be staying with him tonight, and we will bring her home tomorrow?"

"Why? Did Kiri get hurt too?" Iwa asked.

"No, but she can help Kaze feel better. Let's go home." The five headed home and she quickly tucked them in. Once the last child, Rai, was asleep, a voice sounded from behind Chiyo.

"Hello, sister," her brother Ebizo greeted.

"What brings you here at this hour, brother?" she replied, closing the door to Rai and Iwa's room.

"I heard of the accident involving young Gaara and Kaze," he replied. "Are they okay?"

"Nothing that can't be healed with their bodies, but injuries to their souls which may be harder to heal," she informed him. "Kaze was told that he was a Jinchuriki today. Kiri also knows, and I will tell the others tomorrow."

"Sister, I am curious. Why did you take in the Nameless Six? I grow more convinced that as time passes that their birthplace is Konoha. Kage's abilities remind me of a Konoha clan that is rumored to be great strategists with the skill of manipulating their shadows. There are also two dojutsus there. Rai and Kiri's unusual eyes may result from a dojutsu."

"If they have one, they have shown no signs of activating it," Chiyo reminded her brother. "I may dislike Konoha because their warrior the White Fang killed my son and daughter-in-law, and left Sasori an orphan. But how many of their children did we kill and leave orphaned? The Kazekage nearly lost his life in a battle against the Konoha ANBU team Kitsune and Raven, but he still willingly signed the alliance. These small ones weren't even born when my son was killed. Why should I blame them for something that they had no involvement in? The ones at fault are the ones who began the war, and they are all dead."

"You have grown wise, sister," her brother replied after pondering her words. "We had both better get some sleep. Neither of us is as young as we used to be."

Kaze and Gaara recovered slowly from their experience. Gaara tightened his bonds even more with his friends and family, knowing their love for him and his for them kept him from being the monster that everyone else thought he was. Kaze did the same, but his bond with Kiri became the strongest. The others of the Nameless Six didn't treat him differently, for which he was grateful.

Kaze's back was slowly healing, but he was in pain for about a months time. He had some difficulty with the Academy and struggled with his Taijutsu during that period. Chiyo told him that he need to rest and relax to help heal, but Kaze was too stubborn. But there was one more thing he was having trouble with.

One night, about three weeks after the incident, Kiri awoke to hear someone moaning and gasping, like they were in pain or that they were very scared. _Kaze,_ she thought, and immediately left the room she shared with Kaiko to find her friend/crush.

Kaze was sleeping alone, because Kage had been complaining that Kaze was talking in his sleep, making it impossible for Kage to sleep. Kiri poked her head into the room, tiptoed in, and gently shook Kaze awake. "Kaze, what's wrong?"

"Kiri? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard you from my room. What was wrong? Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes. I keep remembering that demon. He won't shut up about how he'll break out of the seal one day and finish what he began. Kiri, has Suna ever been attacked by a demon?"

"No, not since the beginning, before Shukaku was sealed in the kettle. Do you think he is talking about our original home?"

"Maybe, or maybe he is referring to Suna. If I meet him again, I'll ask him where he wanted to destroy. Maybe then we'll know where we were born."

"But isn't our home still Suna? We wouldn't know anyone in our birth village."

"We'll figure it out, Kiri, and we'll stick together." Kaze yawned and twisted his back, trying to stretch it and relieve the stiffness.

"Kaze, turn over and I'll rub your back. It should help you feel better and go back to sleep." He did so and Kiri got to work. She ended up falling asleep there.

The next morning, Chiyo was shocked to find Kiri sleeping with Kaze. _At least they are still young. I don't have to worry about them doing anything inappropriate too soon. Anyone who knows them know that Kiri most likely fell asleep trying to help Kaze feel better._

A few minutes later, Kaze opened his eyes to find out that the pillow he thought he had been holding was actually Kiri. She was sleeping in the same position that she had been when they fell asleep in the hospital together. _I didn't have any more nightmare! Take that, youkai-baka! _"Thank you, Hime."

Kiri's eyes opened and she blinked the pale orbs at Kaze. "Good morning, Kaze, how did you sleep?"

"Much better, and no nightmares, thanks to you," he replied, enfolding her into a huge hug.

* * *

A/N, take two: Aww, cute! Whoa, I sound like I am describing my two nieces. Kiri and Kaze (Hinata and Naruto) weren't doing anything, just sleeping.

Here are the names again:

Kaze= Naruto

Kiri= Hinata

Kage= Shikamaru

Rai= Neji

Kaiko= Tenten


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Wow, it has been a long time since I have updated, but the Holidays were insane, and some members of my family are facing some pretty serious health issues. It's been causing a lot of stress to all of us, and when I am super-stressed, I don't want to write. When I'm worried, I really don't want to write. My dad is suffering from a rare inoperable tumor in his brain stem, so the holidays were a little sad for my family, since it was most likely his last Christmas. Okay, sad stuff out of the way, I have a chapter here for all of you. Please don't flame me, no one is making you read this. Please read, enjoy, and review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, just having fun with a plot bunny!

* * *

Umino Iruka looked over his class of newly graduated students, all wearing their new Konoha hitai-ites. Most were the children of civilians, but a good portion of the class were from the shinobi clans. He remembered what the other teacher, Jonin Hatake Rin said about the ones who were missing. _We have the Yamanaka heiress, the Akimichi heir, the Aburame heir, the second heir to the Uchiha, and the second heir to the Inuzuka. According to Rin, the Nara heir, the Namikaze heir, and the Hyuuga heiress would have been in this group as well. I wonder if her husband will finally pass a Genin team __this year. Rumor has it that if this team doesn't pass, he won't be forced to take another Genin team._

"Iruka-sensei, why are we waiting?" Yamanaka Ino asked.

"Rin-sensei has the team lists," he replied, "What are the odds she got lost on the road to life again?" Laughter rang throughout the classroom.

The classroom door opened right then and a heavily pregnant kunoichi walked in. "No, I didn't get lost. I just had to run to the store for these." She held up a box of cookies. "Just a little something to celebrate your graduation."

"Rin-sensei, you're the best!" Akimichi Chouji called out. The former ANBU was a popular teacher, not only for her kindness, but also for her knowledge. She had been a student of the Yondaime, and was one of the youngest veterans of the Third Shinobi War.

"When I read your names, I want you to come forward, grab a cookie, and then sit down with your new teams. Remember that the most important thing for Konoha ninja to use is teamwork. My Jonin sensei told my team that, and now I pass it on to you," Rin announced.

The naming and assigning of teams went quickly and soon Jonin senseis started coming in to collect their students. Iruka and Rin greeted the instructors, having worked with many of them over their respective careers. The girls in the class all giggled and sighed when one of the Jonin senseis, a tall man with one eye covered, a mask covering his face, and wild silver hair, gave Rin-sensei a kiss on her tattooed cheek.

"Who is that?"

"I think it's her husband, Hatake Kakashi, the Copy ninja. They say he knows over one thousand jutsus!"

Uchiha Sasuke was the only person in class, if not the whole school, to dislike Rin. He shot a glare at the group of civilian children that had been talking. _The only reason he can is because that useless teammate of Sensei's gave his remaining Sharingan eye to him! We Uchiha are the elite of Konoha because of it. It should never have been shared with him._

One of his worst nightmares was sitting next to him. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go get lunch together after we meet with our new sensei?"

He shot a glance at his questioner. Pink-haired, green-eyed Haruno Sakura, fan girl number one was on his team. "Why?"

"Because we're teammates now, we should spend time together and get to know each other," Sakura replied.

The other person on their team nodded in agreement. Inuzuka Kiba was the third team member of Team Nine. "She's right." The puppy on his head barked in agreement. "Are you going to eat your cookie, Sasuke?"

"You can have it. I don't eat sweet stuff."

A few rows away, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino were sitting together. Ino was trying to sit as far away as possible from the 'the creepy bug boy,' as she called Shino.

"Hey, Ino, do you remember Shikamaru?" Chouji randomly asked.

She looked at him in confusion, "Who?"

"Shikamaru, our dads' friend Shikaku's only kid. Do you remember him?"

Ino narrowed her eyes, obviously trying to remember. "Maybe. Was he the black-haired kid who was always sleeping or watching clouds?"

Chouji nodded, "That's him. I wonder what happened to him."

"My father was was one of the ones that was sent to look for him and the other missing children," Shino said. "No one was able to find any clues."

"I remember that! The whole village was in an uproar because six kids were kidnapped. My mom didn't let me out of her sight for a year!"

"My parents were the same way," Chouji added to Ino's comment, "Two of the Hyuuga children were kidnapped that night as well."

"That must be why you never see any of their clan wandering around alone," Ino murmured.

"My adopted son was another one who disappeared that night," Rin-sensei whispered tot he three. "Little Namikaze Naruto, my sensei's son. It's nice to know that some of their own generation are missing them as well."

"Are you Team Ten?" A bearded Jonin about Rin's age asked the three Genin.

"They are," Rin replied, "You're in charge of them now, Asuma. Good luck, all four of you."

Ino got up, "Let me know when the baby is born, Rin-sensei. I have the perfect gift for you."

"Don't worry, I will."

Pretty soon, the entire room was empty, except for Team Nine and the two senseis. Rin laughed, "Your sensei will be here in just a few minutes. He was just delayed a bit."

Right then, the door was flung open and a voice yelled, "Dynamic entry!" A man in a green suit, his hitai-ite tied around his waist, an open Jonin vest, and a shiny bowl hair cut jumped into the room, startling Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. "I am your new sensei, Maito Gai. I know that Rin had done an excellent job of nurturing your flames of youth. Now it is my job to turn them into a blazing inferno!"

"Gai, don't scare them," Rin muttered. She and Kakashi remembered what it was like to work with the over-enthusiastic ninja from years earlier. He had almost driven them crazy. _I hope he will be able to calm Sasuke's arrogance down before it gets him into trouble one of these days. He should also whip Sakura into shape. It if wasn't for her amazing chakra control, I would say she has chosen the wrong career. Gai will also be able to help Kiba clean up his taijutsu and become more efficient, making his clan techniques more effective._

"You know Rin-sensei?" Sakura asked. Even though her beloved Sasuke-kun didn't like the kunoichi, Sakura secretly admired her. It was mainly because Rin was pretty, a respected ninja, and she had married her teammate, like how Sakura hoped would happen with her and Sasuke.

"Yes, I have worked with her and my eternal rival Hatake Kakashiquite a few times during the years. I immediately offered my heart to your beautiful sensei, but hers had already been ensnared by Kakashi, and nothing I could do would get her to give it to me."

_Why does he always say that about me?_ Rin wondered.

"Let us take our leave, so we can get to know each other," Gai said as he exited the room with three shocked Genin following him.

Rin turned to Iruka and burst out laughing. "I would feel bad for those three if I didn't know that they will learn a lot of things from Gai. I wonder how many teams will pass the Jonin sensei's tests this year."

"What are the odds Kakashi's team will pass?" Iruka asked as he grabbed a leftover cookie.

"I don't know. He uses the same bell test that our sensei, Jiraiya, and the Sandaime used with their teams. It just depends on if they are willing to sacrifice for each other, and put the team's needs ahead of their own personal ones," Rin replied, also munching on a cookie. "So, Iruka, do you want to get some lunch to celebrate the graduation of the latest class?"

Iruka gave her a grin, "Are you sure your husband won't be jealous and decide to introduce me to the Raikiri?"

"Iruka, we're just colleagues, friends, and you are younger than me. Don't worry, the other teachers will be joining us. Also, Anko mentioned that she might be joining us."

Rin couldn't hide a grin as she saw the blush on Iruka's face. "Anko said she would come?"

"Yep, why don't you ask her out?"

"Because she outranks me."

"Iruka, I outrank you, and you have no problem with me. Anko doesn't bite, unless you manage to piss her off, which you won't. She thinks your scar is cute," Rin continued, trying to get the young Chunin to make a move on the Tokubetsu Jonin. Rin, along with her friends, Kurenai and Yugao, thought that Iruka could be the perfect person to help heal Anko's heart.

The two quickly finished up cleaning the classroom and left to meet the other teachers at the local barbeque restaurant run by members of the Akimichi clan. As they walked in, a shout rang out, "Surprise!"

Rin was floored. All of her friends were there, along with a few others. Those people were Hyuuga Hiashi, Hitomi, and Hizashi; Nara Shikaku and Yoshino; and Shimoto Kenji and Tama, the parents of the missing kids. Tanaka Kaede had passed away the year before from a stroke.

Hitomi walked up and pulled the young woman into a hug. Rin had been the one who had attended her during every one of her pregnancies. Because of complications that had arisen when her youngest, Hanabi, was born, Rin had performed a hysterectomy. Hitomi often called Rin her little sister, and now during Rin's first pregnancy, had been a great support to her. "We are happy for you, little medic," Hitomi whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Rin replied, starting to cry. _Drat these hormones!_

"Okay, no tears today, except from the pregnant lady," Anko said, walking up next to Rin. "Are you sure you're looking forward to a little gaki?"

"You bet. I can't wait for him to arrive."

Kurenai gaped, "Him? You're having a boy?"

"I found out on accident when I was examining myself last night," Rin sheepishly admitted. "And then I blurted it out to Kakashi before I even realized it."

"I win the pot!" Anko called out, "Pay up, everyone!"

"No, nothing gets paid out until the baby is born," Yugao chastised her friend. Rin just shook her head at their antics.

_I should have expected this, _Rin ruefully thought. Just then, Kakashi walked into the restaurant. "So, was she surprised?" the Copy Ninja asked Iruka.

"She was," Iruka replied, watching as people found seats in the restaurant and began ordering lunch. Iruka found himself next to Anko, while Kakashi sat next to his wife. Presents were given, and stories were exchanged as everyone celebrated the impending birth.

Once the party had ended, the Hatake family walked back to their apartment. Kakashi was carrying almost all of the gifts they had received. Rin was carrying just one, a gift from Hitomi. It was a picture of Naruto and Hinata, taken just the day before the kidnapping, Hinata's birthday. The caption said 'The next Kitsune and Karasu.' Rin looked at her husband's arms, filled to over-flowing with presents. "Kakashi, are you sure that you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine, Rin-chan. I don't want you carrying a lot this close to having the baby," Kakashi replied. The two managed to make it to their apartment and inside without Kakashi dropping anything. All of the baby stuff was placed in the room designated as the nursery. Rin paused and looked at the picture of the toddler Naruto, and imagined him among the students she had been teaching at the Academy. _Are you more your father's son or your mother's? Are you being taken care of? Do you have friends and a family? Are you still alive? _A sudden movement from her midsection jolted her out of her melancholy thoughts. _I'm just worried about your big brother, baby. It's okay._

"I wonder if Naruto would have passed my test?" Kakashi said, startling Rin.

"Hopefully, yes, but you wouldn't have been allowed to teach him," she replied. "I wonder how Gai's team will turn out?"

"Who knows? I might feel sorry for them, except from what you said, Gai is the best possible teacher for them."

"Iruka originally suggested you to be their sensei, but Uchiha Fugaku demanded that the Sharingan Thief be kept as far away from his son as possible." Rin yawned, "Time for me to take a nap. Do you enjoy making Mommy tired?" she whispered to her unborn baby.

Kakashi, who never wore his mask when he and Rin were alone, gave a smile at the sight of Rin talking with their unborn son. _We have to keep faith, we have to keep believing. Naruto, you have a family waiting for you._

* * *

A/N, take two: I will be switching back and forth between Konoha and Suna during this fic, just so you can see what changes have happened. What can I say, Rin is one of my favorite characters, so I like to use her. Oh, I am so evil, Gai is Sasuke's sensei! I can't wait to see how that turns out! (Laughs evilly)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Okay, This has been a while. I have not and will not forget about any of my stories, I just have been busy with both of my jobs, and reading so many of the other great stories on this site. I admit, I have also discovered Netflix and that has contributed as well to the continuing delay. Okay, darn allergy and cold meds. Where did my brain go? If anyone finds it, please let me know. Also, please, read, enjoy and review. If you don't like it, there is no reason to flame me, because I am not the one making you read this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto! I am just having some fun exploring.

Just so you remember:

Kaze = Naruto

Kiri = Hinata

Kage = Shikamaru

Rai = Neji

Kaiko = Tenten

Iwa = Lee

* * *

The senior class at the Sunagakure Ninja Academy sat silently in their seats, attention focused on their two instructors, Ayame-sensei and Hosyu-sensei. They had taken their graduation exams the day before, and all of the students who had passed were there. The top students were the Kazekage's children and the Nameless Six. Ayame's cool sand-colored eyes swept across the classroom, faint pride in them because of the students accomplishments. Because Suna is a smaller village than either Konoha or Iwa, the Academy was quite tough, determined to weed out the students who weren't completely dedicated to the path of a shinobi. No fan girls and lone wolfs survived to their graduation day. All of the students in front of her had proven that they had what it took, and that would make any teacher proud.

"I will begin announcing the teams you have been placed in. Team one will have Sora, Juro, and Kinu. Team Two is Temari, Kankuro, and Kage. Team three has Gaara, Kaze, and Kiri. Team four is Rai, Kaiko, and Iwa. Team five has Take, Fuyoko, and Atea. Congratulations, Genin of Suna," Ayame- sensei announced. The children all smiled, wearing their new Suna hitai-ites. "We will break for lunch, and then you will return here to meet your Jonin senseis."

Kaze turned too his friends, "Let's go home. Chiyo-baachan said she was making a special lunch for us in honor of our graduation."

"What is she making?" Kankuro asked.

"Soba with pork in a miso broth, dumplings, red bean soup, and sesame pancakes," Iwa reported.

"That sounds good," Temari mused, "Can we join you?"

"She told us to invite you," Kaiko informed them. The nin made their way to Chiyo's home. The six were dressed in loose tunics and pants, with black sandals and turbans, typical of Suna shinobi. Rai wore a tan tunic and dark brown pants, Iwa wore a brown tunic and khaki pants, Kaiko had a high-collared off-white shirt and dark red pants, Kage wore a dark brown tunic and black pants, Kaze wore a dark orange tunic and khaki pants, and Kiri wore a dark purple kimono style tunic and charcoal pants. They all looked like Suna shinobi, until you got close enough to see some of their features, like Kaze's hair, or Rai and Kiri's eyes.

Chiyo greeted them as they entered their home. Lunch was ready and waiting on the table. "So, did you all get placed into teams?"

"Yes," Rai told her, "Iwa, Kaiko and I are a team. Temari, Kage and Kankuro make up another, and Gaara, Kaze and Kiri are together as well. We will find out who our Jonin senseis are one we return to school this afternoon."

Chiyo nodded, proud of her grandchildren and their friends, and also grateful for the team arrangements. "They made excellent teams. Are you all happy with the arrangements?"

"Yes," Kiri stated, "I work best with Kaze and Gaara. I'm also happy Gaara-kun is on a team with people who like him and aren't afraid of him."

"I'm grateful that I'm with someone smart like Temari," Kage said, "Hopefully our intelligence will balance out the lack that our other teammate exhibits."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kankuro yelled, once he realized that Kage was referring to him. Everyone else just laughed. "I am not an idiot! I have a brain and I know how to use it, Kage!"

"Then use it for more than just your puppets and trying to hit on girls," Kage deadpanned.

"Our team is a good combination of skills," Rai said once the laughter had died down. "We have a long range fighter in Kaiko, and Iwa and I are great with close to mid-range."

Chiyo smiled as she started serving the meal. The talk died down as the new Suna Genin began to eat. All of the boys had entered the stage where their stomachs couldn't keep up with their growing bodies. The girls ate with enthusiasm as well, but not stuffing everything in sight like the boys.

Once the children were done eating, Chiyo turned to them. "I am very proud of you. Remember, your actions as Genin will reflect not only on yourselves, but also your instructors, myself, the Kazekage, and Sunagakure no Sato. Bring honor to us and your ancestors, even if you don't know who they are, because they still know you."

"Ha, Chiyo-baasama," they replied in unison.

Once they had returned to the Academy, Ayame-sensei and Hosyu-sensei were waiting for them. The graduates were seated in their new teams and called forward one team at a time to be introduced to their Jonin senseis. Temari, Kage, and Kankuro's sensei was Katsu, one of the top strategists of Suna. Baki was named as Gaara, Kaze, and Kiri's sensei, being one of the few Jonin in Suna who had no problems at all with the two Jinchuriki. Jonin Ginshuro, who excelled with taijutsu, poisons, and explosions was the one chosen as sensei for Rai, Kaiko, and Iwa.

Baki led his new team to a training area on the outskirts of Suna. "All right, even though we already know each other, I still want you to introduce yourselves. Try to include something that I don't already know about you three. I am Baki-sensei, a Jonin of Suna and I was the leader of the team that rescued Kaze, Kiri, and the other from those slavers almost ten years ago. I have also been tutoring Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara for the past five years."

"Hi, I'm Kaze. I like ramen, training, and my good friends Kiri, Gaara, Kage Iwa, Rai, Kaiko, Temari, and Kankuro. I don't like idiots, and demons, though I've only met mine once. I want to become one of the best shinobi Suna has ever seen, though I don't want to be Kazekage. Way too much paperwork for my tastes." Everyone began laughing at that. Paperwork truly was the bane of every Kage. "My dream is to one day find out who I really an and where I was born, and to have a family of my own with a certain, special kunoichi." His blue eyes flickered to Kiri before he turned back to Baki.

Baki hid a smile. _I may not have found a special girl yet, but he has. Good luck to you, Kaze. Keep her safe._

"I'm Kiri, but Kaze likes to call me Hime. I like sweet rolls, my brother Rai, and my friends. I don't like people who judge others without getting to know them, and seafood. I want to become a great kunoichi and medic like the Sannin Senju Tsunade of Konoha. I also want to know my real name, and have a family with the person who is most special to me." Baki raised an eyebrow at the mention of Senju Tsunade. _Do I know any medics who could tutor her? She does have great chakra control._

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I like my friends, cookies, gizzard, tongue, which Kankuro says is really weird, and my family. I don't like Shukaku. I want to get Shukaku's seal fixed so he will shut up, and to become a great Kazekage like my father and the Sandaime. I don't mind the paperwork because I am able to ignore Shukaku while I do it. I also hope to find a special person like Kaze and Kiri have."

Baki had to stifle his laughter as both Kaze and Kiri blushed a bright red at Gaara's innocent comment. Or maybe not-so-innocent, judging by the smirk of the red-haired Jinchuriki's face. "What about Kaiko?" Baki asked Gaara.

"Her special person is Rai, and I think Temari is Kage's special person, no matter how much he denies it," Gaara stated matter-of-factually.

"I feel sorry for the other senseis," Baki murmured. He had the three spar against each other and then tested their elemental affinities at the end of practice. Gaara was a combined Earth/Wind type, which didn't surprise Baki at all, considering his sand. Kaze had Wind as a primary, and Water a secondary affinity. Kiri's primary affinity was Water, and her secondary was Lightning. _This will be interesting. Once I've taught them some more tactics and general use ninjutsu, I'll get them started on basic elemental composition. On top of that, I need to find a medic nin who would be willing to tutor Kiri in a few months. _Baki continued to plan as his dismissed his team to go home and informed them that they were meeting tomorrow at eight am at the same training ground.

Gaara headed home and Kaze and Kiri walked to their own home. Both were embarrassed to look at each other because of Gaara's comment at the beginning of their team practice.

Kaze grew tired of the slightly awkward silence. "Kiri, do you really think of me as your special person? Because I think of you as mine. I always have, Hime, from the day I saw you crying next to me when we were with those slavers Baki-sensei rescued us from. You were sad and quiet, but you still tried to help me feel better. You also helped me when my back was hurting and you help me sleep when I kept having those nightmares about the demon I hold. I think of you as more then my best friend, Kiri."

Kiri looked at him with her pale eyes shining. "I did all that because you are my special person, Kaze. You make people laugh, you always work your hardest, and you never go back on your word. You helped protect me from bullies at school, and help me overcome when I get scared. I've always admired you, Kaze, and you have always been my special person." Before she could lose her nerve, she got up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to Kaze's.

As Kiri kissed him, Kaze's mind went completely blank. He had no clue what to do, and the only thing he knew was this, he didn't want her to stop. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close.

When they finally parted for air, the two stared at each other, each seeing the depth of the feelings they had for each other. Kiri rested her head on his shoulder while Kaze continued to hold her close.

"We should be getting home, Kiri," Kaze whispered, "Chiyo-baachan will be wondering where we are."

"Okay, but just one second," she replied, and gave him another kiss. When they parted again, they were surprised to hear someone clearing their throat. Kaze went white as he realized that it was Rai. He dropped his arms from around Kiri's waist and jumped away.

_ I'm dead, I'm so dead. Rai is going to beat the stuffing out of me when we go to bed tonight. _Those were the only thoughts going through Kaze's head. Kiri just turned to Rai, "What is it, Niisan?"

"Chiyo-baachan sent me to find you two, since it is time for dinner," Rai replied. "Kaze, you had better take care of my sister or else I will take care of you."

Kaze just nodded while Kiri giggled and took his hand. Rai just shook his head at their antics as he followed them back to their home and their waiting dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: There is only one thing I can say about this delay. SORRY! Work has been nuts, I had a family reunion, my younger brother came home after living in Florida for two years (Not a bad place to live, but I hate humidity, child of the desert here), and I have been on a Fullmetal Alchemist binge. It is kinda hard to write fan fiction for one anime when you're in the mood for another. That is all I have to say in defense of myself. Just read, enjoy, and review, and please don't flame me! I have a very delicate ego! (Just kidding, but please, no flames. Including you, Colonel Mustang, don't think I can't see you)

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, and if you try to sue me, you won't get much.

* * *

Sabaku Masa sat in council with the Daimyo over the Land of Wind. The two were trying to come to an agreement over some disputes because of a breakdown in communication between the Hidden Village and the Daimyo's court.

"Kazekage-sama, I don't see why you say you need to continue to raise the level of your shinobi," the Daimyo said, looking over the reports in front of him. "Your village is producing quite admirable shinobi, as was demonstrated in the most recent Chunin Exams. Almost all of the participants from Sunagakure who made it to the finals were promoted."

"It is because we have the smallest population among the Five Great Villages. We may have excellent quality shinobi, but sometimes we don't have the numbers to fulfill every mission request, unlike Konoha, for example. I don't want cannon fodder, but I want to make it so we can fulfill every mission request, instead of having to send some of our requests to Konoha," Masa calmly explained.

"You do realize that half the reason that Konoha has so many D-rank missions is because the Fire daimyo's wife's cat Tora keeps running away?" the Daimyo dryly remarked to the Kazekage.

"I didn't know that," Masa stated in disbelief.

"Trust me, it's true. You won't believe how many times he has complained about that cat. I admit, you are making a point. Have you found out any leads about the identities of those six children you rescued around ten years ago?"

"Not yet," Masa admitted, "What little evidence we have points to Konoha as most likely being their birth place. The next time the Chunin Exams are hosted in Konohagakure, we will bring them and hopefully find out some answers... if they are ready for the Exams, of course. I also hope that Konoha has some seal masters that can help with Gaara's seal."

The Daimyo nodded, "That does sound like a good idea. Knowing their identities doesn't mean much if they can't survive the Exams. So their first Exams will be in Konoha. What will you do if they are from Konoha?"

"They will be free to choose, and if they want to stay there, I will sign their release papers without complaining, but we will miss them. From what Gaara has said, Kaze and Kiri are growing very close and Kankuro won't stop complaining about Temari and Kage flirting during practice."

"You took them in when you didn't have to," the Daimyo mused, "That is what helped me to try to fix our communication problems. After I found out what you did to Gaara and Karura, I didn't want to deal with you ever."

"It wasn't my choice, I was forced by my councilors," Masa quietly said, remembering his wife and her sacrifice.

"And now I finally believe you," the Daimyo replied, "because of your actions with the Nameless Six. Have you been hearing the same rumors as me about Orochimaru of the Konoha Sannin?"

"About the new village he has founded, Otogakure? He has requested to meet with me, and to refuse such a request would be a great insult."

"Tread carefully, Kazekage-sama. Orochimaru is known for being very devious and two-faced."

"I remember hearing of his deeds during the Third Shinobi War. At least Namikaze Minato was a man of honor, despite the fact if you were to meet him in battle, you were as good as dead. I never had the opportunity to meet the man, even though I wanted to after he took the Hokage's seat. I was very impressed with what I had heard of him." Masa looked over the papers scattered in between the two men, "It appears that we have reached an understanding. Now, let's see what we can do to bring our goals to pass."

After a very long day of meetings, Masa was grateful to return home, even if home was slightly chaotic. His three children had returned home before him and were discussing their day of training and working with their respective teams. Temari was cooking dinner while Kankuro and Gaara played a game on the kitchen table. She normally cooked since none of the guys in the family couldn't boil water without burning it.

"How was your day, Otousan?" Temari asked as she threw ingredients into a pot.

"Productive, but long. The Daimyo and I have finally managed to fix our communication breakdown, and reach an understanding about the future of Suna. At least that's the hard part. What did you accomplish today, Temari?"

"She was sucking face with Kage during training today," Kankuro said. A kitchen knife landed dangerously close to his hand.

"Temari!" Masa scolded his firstborn.

"I was not! Kage and I had the assignment of trapping and restraining Kankuro and Katsu-sensei. During the exercise, we had to sneak around to make sure our plan worked," Temari defended herself.

"You probably were hoping for the chance to make out with him. Who would believe that the firstborn of the Sabaku house like a skinny boy years younger than her who doesn't even have a name?" Kankuro jeered.

Temari grabbed another knife, but both Masa and Gaara acted first. "Kankuro, apologize to your sister! Temari, put the knife down!" Masa called out. Gaara had used his sand to freeze his siblings in place.

"Kankuro, I thought you knew better than to insult someone while they are in a kitchen," Gaara deadpanned.

"Yeah, too many sharp things within Temari's reach," Kankuro muttered.

_Where does the boy get it from? Oh, wait, my uncle had the same personality. _"Apologize to your sister before Gaara decides to let you go."

Kankuro gave Gaara a glance, who simply gave a slight smirk in reply. "I am sorry for my rudeness, sister."

Temari snorted in disbelief, but backed down when her father looked her way. She placed the knife on the counter and replied, "I accept. Just do not do it again."

Satisfied that fratricide had been prevented, Masa turned to Gaara, "What did you do today?"

"Baki-sensei had us working on our taijutsu and our endurance. Even though my sand protects me, it can be breached, so I need to work on it. We are scheduled a patrol three days from now and Baki-sensei wants to make sure that we are all prepared. Kaze and Kiri are now officially dating, and Rai has been chaperoning them. Baki-sensei says that no mushy stuff is allowed during training and missions. I agree with him. He encouraged us to find an area outside of tai, nin, and genjutsu that interests us and begin to train in it. Kiri wants to learn medical ninjutsu, Kaze has expressed interest in fuuinjutsu, and I am rather intrigued with kenjutsu."

Masa raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Why kenjutsu?"

"I have a good defense with my sand, but I think that by adding kenjutsu training will increase my offensive capabilities. Currently, they mostly consist of crushing people. I want to be able to use it with more finesse, so it is easier for my team to capture and disable our opponents."

"That sounds reasonable and well thought out. It is a logical way to increase your skills," Masa praised. "I'm going to assume that Chiyo-sama will instruct Kaze in fuuinjutsu basics and Kiri in basic medical ninjutsu."

Gaara nodded, "Baki-sensei has spoken about finding a medical ninja to tutor Kiri after she has mastered the basics from Chiyo-sama. Something about Chiyo-sama's responsibilities making it hard for her give Kiri an advanced education. Rai, Kaiko, and Iwa are focusing their studies a little more in taijutsu and kenjutsu, but Rai and Kaiko regularly practice ninjutsu and genjutsu on Iwa so he can learn how to defend against them with his skills."

"That is a good idea. Even though Iwa can't use nin and genjutsu, he will face them out on missions so he needs to know how to fight against them. If all of you keep progressing at this rate, you could easily be ready for the next Chunin Exams," Masa mused, mind racing with the possibilities.

"Really?" Temari asked, hiding the surprise and shock in her voice. The pot chose right then to boil over. "Oh, snap!"

Once dinner was over with and cleaned up, Gaara climbed out onto the balcony of his room to watch the night sky. The peace he gained from than helped fortify him from Shukaku's shrieks during the night. His friends and family gave him strength during the day, but while they slept, he gained strength this way. Baki had begun teaching him meditation, which was also helping him greatly.

The next morning at team practice, they were having their usual throwing and dodging exercise. This was difficult for Gaara, since his sand always protected him, but Baki insisted he work on it. Kiri was the best, being very flexible and agile, so she was able to make the smallest movements to get out of the way of the projectiles. Kaze had the most stamina, and was easily able to aim, throw, and dodge without pausing.

Today's exercise was going really well, until Kaze managed to get off a lucky shot and nail Baki in the thigh with a kunai.

"Oh, sand blast! I'm sorry, Baki-sensei," Kaze yelled, grabbing Kiri's and Gaara's attention. "Kiri, can you help him?"

Her hands glowed as she performed a diagnostic jutsu. "No, it's really close to his femoral artery and I don't think I can pull it out and heal it in time. Kaze, Gaara, we need to get him to the hospital."

Gaara immediately used his sand to create a make-shift stretcher for their sensei, and they quickly made their way to the hospital. One of the on-call doctors nearly threw Gaara out, but Baki yelled at him to not touch his students or he would lose his hands. The entire team was promptly ushered into a treatment room where they waited about ten minutes before a medic came in.

The medic was female, with medium brown hair with gold streaks that hung to her waist and pale bluish-green eyes. She was petite, and quick and deft with her movements. "Hello, I am Akaryuu Isako. Will you three please leave so I can help your sensei?"

"Okay," Kaze said, and the three Genin quickly obeyed the medic's orders.

"I'm surprised that Kiri didn't ask to stay," Baki mused as Isako began cleaning the skin around the wound.

"Why would she want to?" the soft-spoken woman replied, her eyes focused on her task.

"She wants to study medical ninjutsu," Baki replied. Isako had been in the same Academy class as him, but right after she made Chunin, she had been apprenticed to one of the medics at the hospital, so he hadn't seen her in quite some time. "I don't know much, and Chiyo-sama is too busy to teach her everything, so I need to find a tutor for her. Ouch!"

Isako just put the bloody kunai on a tray and quickly healed the deep wound. As she began wrapping his leg, she asked, "She is one of the nameless children taken in by Chiyo-sama? The girl couldn't have a better teacher when it comes to poisons and antidotes, but if she needs to learn some of the more advanced jutsus and skills, I would be willing to help. Let me know once she has the basics down, and I'll see what my schedule is like."

"She knows the diagnostic jutsu very well, and she has got a good handle of the Mystic Palm jutsu, according to Chiyo-sama. If you want to meet her, my team should still be here waiting for me," Baki informed her.

Isako nodded, "You're all done, you'll just need to take it easy on that leg for about a week. You are lucky that your artery wasn't sliced open."

"I can't! We have a patrol scheduled for the day after tomorrow," Baki protested.

"Too bad. It will have to be rescheduled, due to medical reasons. I will inform the council so they can make the appropriate adjustments. Now," Isako finished tying the bandage, "How about you introduce me to your team?"

Baki got up gingerly on his leg and made his way to the waiting area, where Gaara, Kaze, and Kiri were waiting patiently for him.

"Kiri, Kaze, Gaara, this it Isako, a medic ninja who works here," Baki formally introduced the medic.

"Is she your girlfriend, Baki-sensei?" Kaze impudently asked.

"No, she is the medic who will tutor Kiri in advanced medical ninjutsu."

"I volunteered to do so," Isako said, shaking the hands of the three Genin. "Your eyes are so pretty, Kiri. I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours before."

"Then you've never met my brother, Rai," Kiri giggled, "He has the same eyes as me."

"Do you have a dojutsu?"

"Not that I know of," Kiri replied, "When do you want to start?"

"Once I have talked with Chiyo-sama and she feels you have mastered the basics, I will then decide to start with the more advanced jutsus. Until then, I will instruct you in human anatomy and physiology."

"Okay. Is that all right with you, Baki-sensei?"

"It is fine. Isako-san, Chiyo-sama, and I will have to work out a training schedule for you, Kiri. Because of my injury, you three will have the afternoon off. Don't waste it."

"Understood, Baki-sensei!" All three Genin said as one.

* * *

A/N, take two: Remember Kaze = Naruto, Kiri = Hinata, Kage = Shikamaru, Rai = Neji, Kaiko = Tenten, and Iwa = Lee. Jia you, everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Okay I have two pieces of news. On Halloween 2011, my dad lost his year-long battle with a brain tumor. He died at his home, surrounded by his family, and we will miss him greatly. It kinda threw a wrench in my desire to write and so it has been a while before I got around to updating my stories. And this chapter may be short, but it is part of a two piece. The second piece should be up within a week. I enjoy the reviews, but please don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto!

* * *

"Hokage-sama, what do you mean by you are forbidding the rookis Genin from participating in the Chunin Exams?" Sarutobi Asuma asked his father.

"Exactly what I said," Sarutobi Hiruzen replied.

"But my students can use the opportunity to show off their flames of youth!" Maito Gai protested.

"I have received a warning from the Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku Masa. He recently had a meeting with Orochimaru which left him unsettled. According to him, Orochimaru indicated that he had planned some mischief during the Chunin exams, and he tried to recruit Suna. The Kazekage refused, stating that they didn't have any teams ready for the Chunin Exams this time around."

"What does Orochimaru have planned?" Morino Ibiki demanded.

"I am not sure, but we must be careful. Don't let anyone outside of this room know, unless I approve it. The Kazekage also hinted that Orochimaru is responsible for this new Hidden Village that we have been hearing about, Otogakure."

Anko, already scheduled to be one of the proctors in the Exams, asked, "Should we keep an eye on any Oto Genin that may show up?"

"Yes, but be subtle," the Sandaime paused, and asked, "Where's Kakashi?"

"Late again?" A random Jonin offered.

Yuuhi Kurenai spoke up, "I think he might be at the hospital. Rin mentioned yesterday that she was starting to have some pretty regular contractions. She might have gone into labor. Her due date was three days ago."

The Hokage sighed, "Gai, Asuma, go find him and bring him here. I don't care if his baby is being born right now, we need his advice."

"You really want us to risk Rin's wrath?" Asuma asked.

"Yes. We have a possible major threat to the village going on here. She'll understand. Go!" They took off as the Sandaime pulled a scroll out of his desk and handed it to Tenzo, an ANBU captain. "This is a request for Jiraiya to get back here and bring Tsunade as well, if at all possible."

"Do you honestly think that Jiraiya will be able to persuade her to return?" Yamanaka Inoichi skeptically asked.

"That is why I am sending someone with Tenzo-taicho," the Sandaime replied. "I am temporarily reactivating Karasu's ANBU status and she will accompany Tenzo. Karasu is possibly the only person who can persuade Tsunade to return."

Hiashi spoke up, "I will go get her. You are right. Tsunade doesn't know of the disappearance of Naruto and Hinata. Maybe if Hitomi tells her of that, she might be able to convince her to come back." The Hyuuga clan head quickly left the room.

A few minutes later, Gai and Asuma were back accompanied by Kakashi. The normally laid back Jonin had obviously had a very bad day. He was wearing a black shirt and his vest over his pajama pants (and still wearing his mask), his shoes were on the wrong feet, and his hitai-ite was missing.

The Sandaime chuckled, recognizing the signs. "What time did Rin need to go to the hospital?"

"Two am," Kakashi replied, collapsing into a seat. "What do you need me here for?"

"Apparently a new village called Otogakure led by Orochimaru is planning on causing some trouble for us during the Chunin Exams," Genma informed him.

"If we play this smart, we might be able to set a trap for them. If Jiraiya and Tsunade do return, we'll have to keep it quiet. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

A snore from Kakashi was the first reply. Sarutobi just gave him an understanding look and began forming a plan of action with the advice from his top shinobi and clan heads. Kakashi slept during the entire meeting.

Once the meeting had ended and everyone was dismissed, a medic entered the office, "Pardon me, Hokage-sama. I was sent to retrieve Hatake-san. He needs to be at the hospital."

"His son has made his appearance?" Sarutobi asked with a smile.

The medic nodded, "Yes, and he is perfectly healthy. Norita-san requested that I go get her husband so he can meet his child." The medic gave a small laugh. "My son Kabuto is hoping to talk with her. He has begun imitating her use of chakra scaples with her taijutsu. If she didn't have a baby, I would ask her to apprentice him. Hopefully he will finally make Chunin this time around. It's only his seventh attempt at the Exams."

That set off a warning bell to Sarutobi. Yakushi Yoshi has inadvertently hinted that his adopted son had greater skills than most believed. _Is he purposely failing the Chunin Exams? We need to keep an eye on this Kabuto. _"I will bring Hatake-san to the hospital. Thank you for all that you have done." The medic left the office and Sarutobi undertook the task of trying to wake Kakashi up. That took a while.

"Kakashi, do you want Rin mad at you?"

"Why would she be?" the Copy-nin mumbled.

"Because she just gave birth to your son and here you are in my office taking a nap!"

"What!" That woke him up.

The Sandaime Hokage and the Copy-cat ninja made it to the maternity ward of the hospital in record time. Rin was almost asleep, a small bundle of blankets nestled in the crook of her arm. "Hello. Sandaime-sama," she whispered, trying not to wake her baby, "What was so important that you made my husband miss his son's birth?"

"A major threat to the village, but i'll let you know the details later. So, what are you going to name him?"

"We had three choices, Obito, Seiji, the name of Rin's father, or my father's name, Sakumo," Kakashi said as Rin gently placed the baby in his father's arms.

"I think he looks more like an Obito," Rin replied as Kakashi showed the baby to the Hokage. His face was still red and squashed-looking from birth, and he had a shock of brown hair that seemed to be standing up. Kakashi was staring at the boy with both eyes, tears flowing freely from the Sharingan eye of Uchiha Obito.

"Congratulations, both of you," the Sandaime said. "I'd better get back to work so young Obito can grow up in a safe place. Do either of you know how on earth your sensei managed to keep on top of the paperwork?"

"Number one, the civilian council respected him so they didn't give him as much trouble as they do you. Number two was that he used Kage Bushins to help him with it," Rin replied, while trying to hold back her giggles. "He told me that when I asked him how he was able to go with Kushina to every appointment when she was pregnant with Naruto, assign missions, and still get all of his work done."

"I wish I had known that several years ago," Sarutobi muttered, "I'd better go back to work. Congratulations again."

As the Sandaime got to work (with the help of three Kage Bushins), he reread the note the Yondaime Kazekage had sent. Despite some nasty rumors circulating about the death of his wife, the man was honorable. He would not betray an ally unless the had also done something to betray him and his village.

_I hope that Jiraiya, Tenzo, and Hitomi will be able to persuade Tsunade to return to Konoha. I know that just Jiraiya or myself cannout defeat Orochimaru on our own, but if the three of us work together, I know we can. Hitomi will hopefully remind Tsunade that she hasn't lost everyone important in her life. And when she tells her of the loss of Hinata, Tsunade will also be reminded that she isn't the only one who has ever known the pain of losing a loved one._

A knock on his door interrupted his musings. It was a messenger holding a scroll marked as coming from Amegakure. _Hmmm, the rebellion led by Jiraiya's three students was successful. It is nice to see that peace was brought to their homeland. What is it Yahiko wants from me?_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I have got to stop saying when I'm going to update next, since when I do, life goes crazy and I can't update. I hope everyone had a great holiday, and now for the update. This chapter was hard for me to write, but it works, I think. Please, read, enjoy, and review if you wish. I just don't need any flames! Great job to everyone who picked up on what I said about Yahiko and Ame last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto!

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama," Tenzo-taicho spoke up, "How sure are you that this is where Tsunade-sama is currently residing?"

Jiraiya stuck out his chest, indignantly replying, "Do you have so little faith in my abilities? Have I ever led us wrong?"

"Do you want me to get started?" Hyuuga Hitomi replied, wearing her ANBU gear and tanto. "I remember several stories I was told by your students and your teammate." She was also wearing her ANBU mask, to hide the fact she had a dojutsu.

Jiraiya just groaned. _I understand why she had to come with me, but that does not mean I have to like it. _"There is a big poker tournament going on this week here, and knowing Tsunade's love of gambling, I doubt she'll miss it."

"Unless she has had a complete personality transplant, she'll be here," Hitomi agreed, nodding.

The first place they stopped to eat in town was a bar, and they ended up causing quite a stir. The reason was because Hitomi and Tenzo were in full ANBU attire, which wasn't commonly seen. Hitomi had made quite a reputation for herself during the Third Shinobi War (especially because of that fight she had with the current Kazekage in which he was nearly killed by her and her partner Kitsune, Uzumaki Kushina), not to mention Jiraiya and his reputation.

A few minutes after the crowd had dispersed, Hitomi's sharp eyes saw a familiar blonde woman sitting at a booth in the back with another familiar young black-haired woman. The Hyuuga ANBU and mother made her way to them. Her old sensei's cheeks were a bit pink, showing that she had already consumed quite a bit of sake.

Tsunade glared at her, "Oh, did they finally reissue the Karasu mask and codename? I heard that they had retired the code names Kitsune and Karasu. Or was Sarutobi-sensei foolish enough to reactivate the wife of the Hyuuga clan head?"

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya called out, "It is so good to see you again!"

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here, and with two ANBU on top of that? Sensei finally get tired of your peeping habits and have you arrested?"

"No, they bring a message to you from Sarutobi-sensei, I just came along for the ride and to see my old teammate again. Karasu, will you the honors?"

Hitomi handed the scroll to Tsunade, who opened it and read it before tossing it away with a derisive snort. "He knows me better than that. I am never going back to that place. There is nothing left for me in Konoha."

"You're wrong, Tsunade-sensei," Hitomi spoke up for the first time to her sensei as she removed her ANBU mask. Her pale eyes were like ice, and her face appeared to be carved from stone. "Yes, you lost your brother, your fiance, and a student. I know all of that, but I also know you haven't lost everyone important to you, and that there is still something left for you in Konoha. Shizune, Sarutobi-sama, myself, heck, even Jiraiya-sama here. I have missed you, sensei. Please, come home."

Tsunade locked eyes with her former student. "Hitomi, it hurts too much. I can't face their ghosts. Whenever I am there, I keep expecting to see Dan come walking around a corner, or Nawaki practicing at a training ground. I can't go through that, not anymore. Training you and Kushina helped keep the ghosts at bay, but now..." The Sannin paused, and then blurted out, "I don't want to see Kushina's ghost as well!"

"What about me? Do you honestly think I don't know what pain is?" Hitomi shot back, her calm Hyuuga exterior cracking into pieces. "Kushina was my best friend, like the sister I never had! I lost her, my mother, and my father all on the same night! Three of the most important people in my life all died at the same time. But..." Hitomi paused and then continued, "Do you see me hiding from my pain? Am I running from everything that reminds me of what I have lost?" Tears began flowing from Hitomi's pale eyes. "That is not all I have lost. I left behind my husband and family to find the woman who was like a second mother to me and was unafraid to give her all to defend the home she loved, and not just because it was what her brother and fiance would have done. Instead, I find a bitter, sake-drenched old hag who could care less about the people who still, for some unfathomable reason, still want her in their lives." Hitomi turned her back on Tsunade, put her mask back on, and headed for the door. "Tenzo-taicho, Jiraiya-sama, let's go home. This had been a total waste of our time."

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tenzo stared at the disappearing form of Karasu, stunned into silence by her words. Shizune was the first to find her voice. "What was she referring to?"

"You need to ask Karasu about that," Tenzo replied.

Tsunade was staring off into space, completely stunned by Hitomi's words and tone. Even worse, she knew that they were true and deserved. She had seen Hitomi's face during the enmasse funeral after the Kyuubi's attack. Hitomi had been seven months pregnant at the time, and had to watch as both of her parents, best friend and best friend's husband were all buried. _What else could she have lost since then?_ Tsunade then looked at the scroll again. "Can you all give me some time to think about this? Right now, I need to wring some answers out of a student of mine."

Hitomi heard footsteps following her and immediately knew who they belonged to. Refusing to remove her mask, she turned around, and spoke up quietly, "I'm not going to apologize for what I said. I will never apologize for speaking the truth."

"I'm not here for an apology, Hitomi-chan," Tsunade replied. "What else have you lost?" Hitomi turned away, not wanting to answer. Tsunade studied her former student, trying to figure out what was making her act like this. It was so out of character for Hitomi. The sake in her blood and brain wasn't making the task easier.

"Will you come home?" was Hitomi's eventual reply.

"I'll think about it."

"Sensei, I will tell you tomorrow. I'm not going to tell you when you are drunk or hungover. You'll get your answers when you are sober."

The next afternoon, Hitomi found her former sensei sitting outside in a public garden. Tsunade's eyes were clear and it was obvious the alcohol was out of her system.

Hitomi began speaking, "I was pregnant four times, and gave birth to two healthy, beautiful daughters. The other two pregnancies ended in miscarriages." She took a deep breath. "My firstborn is Hinata, and my second is Hanabi." Her voice began to tremble. "However, only Hanabi is waiting back in Konoha for me to come home."

"Where is Hinata?"

"I would give everything to know where she is," Hitomi whispered, "Hinata and Neji, Hizashi's and Megumi's son, disappeared from within the walls of our clan compound the day after Hinata turned three. Four other children also disappeared from Konoha that same day. One of them was Kushina and Minato's son, Naruto."

"Six children went missing all in the same day, including your Hinata and Kushina's Naruto?" Tsunade confirmed. "Were they kidnapped?"

"We believe so, but we don't have any proof. It was almost ten years ago, and we are no closer to answers than we were when it happened. Kakashi, Rin, and Hizashi spent two months undercover searching for them, but it was like they had vanished into thin air. We are still searching, and won't give up until we find out what has happened to them."

Tsunade wrapped her arm around her student's shoulders and gave her a gentle hug. "I know I have been selfish and absorbed in my grief, so I am so proud that you didn't follow my bad example."

"Sensei, will you come home, please? Konoha needs the Slug Sannin. I want Konoha to still be there so I can keep Hanabi safe, and if we find Hinata, so she has a home to return to."

That night over dinner, Tsunade spoke up, "Shizune, pack your bags, we are going home. We have some unfinished business there."

"What about your creditors?"

"Maybe the Godfather of my student's missing son will be willing to help us out," Tsunade replied, sending a glare Jiraiya's way. "Since in all the times he's run into me during the past ten years, he never bothered to tell me he was missing. I know he has more than enough money."

"Only if you'll go on a date with me when we return to Konoha," Jiraiya said.

"Do you want to pay me for medical treatment instead?" Tsunade threw back, "I just need enough of a payment to get them off my back for a while. Sarutobi-sensei will probably have me running the hospital and then with a steady income, I can finish paying them off. I'll even pay you back."

While the two Sannin bickered, Hitomi stifled her giggles while Shizune sighed and Tenzo looked confused. During a pause in the conversation, the Hyuuga ANBU spoke up, "Sensei, if you need accommodations when you return to Konoha, I would be honored to have you stay with my family at the Hyuuga compound."

"I am grateful for the offer, Hitomi-chan," Tsunade replied. "That way I can get to know your little firecracker."

"You have no idea how fitting the name Hanabi is for her. I have pictures of her, and some of Kakashi and Rin's new baby."

"They have a baby now? Boy or girl?" Shizune asked. She was the same age as Kakashi and Rin, and knew them well.

"A little boy, named Obito," Hitomi replied, pulling out the pictures.

"This is one of those strange things about women that we men will never understand," Jiraiya murmured to Tenzo, who nodded in agreement.


End file.
